Raiko Shinto
Raiko Shinto (神道 ライコウ Shintō Raiko) is a 20-year-old samurai of the Shinto Clan and the Shimizu Clan. His sword is the white sword or Shiro no Tsurugi (白我聞), the partner to his sister Raimei's sword, Kuro no Tsurugi. He is the Eldest Son of Koruin Shinto and the Elder Brother of Raimei Shinto. He is the Prototype Jinchuriki of the Prototype Ten Tails. Appearence Raikou previously had naturally dark blonde hair color (like his mother and sister), but seemingly dyed it later on to his current salmon pink hair color. Personality Raikou is an easygoing, well-mannered person who takes his responsibilities very seriously. It is implied that he is a sadist, losing control when a target hurt Gau and repeatedly slashed through the corpse until blood spilled everywhere. He keeps his Shiro no Tsurugi on his right hip, making him having to draw it with his left hand, this may imply that he's left handed. Even though, this doesn't seem to hinder him in battles as he still challenges Raimei with ease, making his left-handed swordmanship an advantage over others. After his second fight with Raimei, he left Shiro no Tsurugi in the field of spider lillies, replacing it with a tri-sectioned staff, which he uses for 2 to 3 battles in particular. Afterwards, he picks up another, a katana, shown to be used in reverse-grip, in the same style he used to cut Raimei. Background 'Part III' 'Incident' When Raikō was fifteen, mutany within his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shinto Clan. His uncle Iroi Shinto disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikō's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. The Prototype Ten Tails ravaged the land, Killing his Parents and Uncle. Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, Paul Gekko simply avenged his Parents and Uncle by sealing the Ten Tails within Raiko. The only other surviving member of the Shinto family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a destroyed building and the family members survived the attack, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. The Ten Tailed Prototype took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Paul Gekko then tells Raimei that her brother is going on a Long journey. Raikou works as a punisher, cutting down those who betray the Kairōshū in the Wakachi with his partner, Gau, a boy whom he rescued from death three years ago. Upon his victims, Raikou places spider lilies with the intent of luring Raimei to a field of spider lilies so that he could confront his younger sister later on. 'Meeting Uryu' He chooses not to tell Raimei his motives behind the massacre to protect her innocence. This leads to a battle between the two, as Raimei finds it her job, as part of the Shimizu clan, to deliver judgement. In her eyes Raikou has soiled the Shimizu family name. She finds Raikou near where the Shimizu house once stood, the place where the red Spider Lillies grow. During this battle, Raikou cuts deep into Raimei and leaves her bleeding, and incapacitated in the rain, where he then leaves with her sword, Kuro no Tsurugi. Later, he confides in his partner, and only real friend, Gau, after he is asked about his past. He tells Gau the whole truth, but makes him swear to secrecy, and makes it clear that there will have to be punishment if he doesn't keep his promise. However, Gau is deeply moved by the story and believes that Raikou and Raimei should be brother and sister, not enemies. Tracking Raimei down, Gau tells her what happened 5 years before, holding a kunai to his throat and betting his life that it's true. Uryu went accidentally to the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Uryu the Kuro no Tsurugi but quickly disarms Uryu anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Uryu tells her that it is too late. Uryu says that He will be there to help and Enters Tailed Beast Mode to fight Raiko. Uryu gains the upper hand to find Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Uryu's Attack, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. (Chuckie Chan) 'Part IV' 'Gundam Force Arc' 'Meeting Zaku' Uryu meets Zaku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training him to be the ultimate weapon at the Land of Las Vegas. Lyon's way of Conquest is endless. Lyon sent his spys to track Raiko Shinto the Prototype Jinchuriki and was successful of obtaining him when Uryu is asleep. Uryu wakes up to see the Spies running to the Cold Emperor's Base at the Great Grant Canyon. Uryu starts to chase Eggman Robots all over the desert when Raimei and Angel arrive in a plane. Angel hands him a message from Dr. Eggman, saying that in three days, he will conquer the world. Up for a challenge, Uryu atates that Paul Gekko goes to stop him. Raimei and Angel come along as well, forming Team Angel. Team Angel followed them and was saved by Porus from getting caught by the Guards. Uryu realizes that Porus was actually Byakurai, who helped Uryu get to the Kuro Akatsuki's Base by an Elephant distracting the Guards thus giving Uryu the chance to shutdown the security system to rescue Raiko Shinto. Eventually they made it to Eggman's HQ. However, Paul Ichijou appears with the Resurrected Robosnail lying in wait. After the Chase, Team Angel was able to rescue Raiko Shinto and realized that Paul Ichijou was able to launch the Egg Fleet near Bullet Station, On the streets of an unknown city, Raimei Shinto, Uryu, Angel and the Fortress Brothers having been chained up in shackles, are being escorted by two Koopa Troopas up to a courthouse with the words "JUSTICE". Inside the courtroom, Team Angel find themselves sitting before the defendant's table, with a Koopa Troopa lawyer standing on each side. The Bailiff steps out of the judge's chamber and orders everyone to rise for His Honor, the Judge Porus, Byakurai's Alter Ego. The jury, which consists of a Phanto, a Shy Guy, a Birdo and a Pokey all rise, as does Mario's group. Judge Koopa then steps out of his chamber, sits down at his bench and bangs his gavel, stating that Court is in session. He then tells the Bailiff to read the charges. The Bailiff reads the chharges the three of them cooked up. Pulling out a note, Bailiff reads that Team Angel have been charged with of letting the Dr. Eggaman unleashed the Egg Fleet with the Data of the Tailed Beasts inside the computers, and not eating their pasta and announces that the Legacy of the Shinju polluting the Land of Haro, causing a dark haze to fall upon the Planet Earth. The Bailiff asks the four of them how they plead, to which they all plead not guilty. Uryu states that He is the Direct Descendant of Paul Gekko because he carries the blood of the Gekko Family. Porus agrees and proceeds through a law book and found a page about the traditional Bloodline Inheritance. The jury starts talking amongst themselves. Upon the Truth about Uryu's Family, the Jury quickly agrees that Uryu's group was not Guilty, and the Bailiff prepared the Scales of Justice for the three. Uryu takes of his shoes and weighs himself on the scale and as the meter on the scale tips to the same height as Paul Gekko's. Uryu's group is sent to jail by the choice of the two Koopa Troopas. Angel explains about the Chaos Emeralds the one that was found in Raimei's Hand. Since that the Ten Tails incident on the Land of Haro has insured, most of the Chaos Emeralds have fled into Separate Continents, resulting in the light loss. Raimei is being treated as a criminal and hopes to resolve the situation tomorrow. Raiko Shinto came and comforts Uryu's Group after they were free from Prison. 'Redemption Arc' 'Skyworld Palace' Uryu and his Team go north to a canopy. They go through the forest to stop the Egg Fleet. Pit is shown viewing the New Brave Heroes was trying to save the World to prevent Paul Gekko's God inside his Heart from forever to be Resurrected. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to guide them through the depths of the jungle to stop the Egg Fleet to save the world. Team Angel and Pit infiltrates the castle to find Eggman. Pit must help Uryu's Group escape the mansion located inside to intercept the Egg Fleet. Byakurai helps Uryu's Group get to the Egg Fleet by summoning twenty Hydreigons as Transportation. His Friendship and Kindness have summoned the Chaos Emeralds thus being Transformed into Divine Uryu to stop Lyon from achieving the Extended Conquest for Power. After Lyon was redeemed, Erza the Titania detains Uryu and Raimei for their breaking of the wizard's rules only to find the the Shadowy Figure on top of the roof of Lyon's Flagship. It was Jellal the Killer that has the Data of the Shinobi and Wizards. Jellal announces himself as their new ruler, before shooting a lightning bolt into the sky. The lightning bolt soon comes back down and blows up the command tower upon which Neo Metal Sonic stands on. By then manipulating the debris from the tower, Jellal the Killer constructs Metal Overlord's main body and then merges himself with it, becoming Metal Jellal and roars in triumph. Uryu decides to fight Metal Jellal using the seven Chaos Emeralds. Heaven Tail, Izumogakure and Paul Gekko and Pit hold Metal Jellal before unleashing the Tailed Beast Bomb. Unfortunately, Simon the Ninja used his body as a shield to protect Paul Gekko. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu continues his battle with Jellal. Natsu manages to defeat Jellal. Uryu and Team Angel were running off to their next adventure at the Land of Paris. 'Primal Kyogre Arc' 'Meeting Shiba Tatsuya' Team Angel was encountered by Tatsuya and Miyuki. At the opening ceremony Miyuki is complaining about Tatsuya not being the freshman representative. After reprimanding her Tatsuya reminds her that practical magic skills are more important that written tests and that even if she were to refuse the position of representative as a 'Weed' he would not be chosen to replace her. After encouraging her she leaves for the rehearsal. Tatsuya's skills and wits have earned him and his sister the scrutiny of Mayumi Saegusa, Student Council president and Mari Watanabe, leader of the Public Morals Committee. Mayumi invites Miyuki to join the Student Council as the first year representative but she initialy declines and puts her brother's name forward. Upon learning that, by school regulation, year representatives must be Course 1 students she accepts. Not wanting to waste his talents, Mari proposes that Tatsuya be the Student Council's nominee for a vacant position on the Public Morals Committee, which President Saegusa agrees to. At a meeting later that day, Student Council vice-president Hanzo Gyoubushoujo Hattori opposes Tatsuya's nomination which prompts Miyuki to defend him. Hanzo reprimands her for her seeming bias towards her brother which causes Tatsuya to challenge him to a magic duel. Tatsuya easily defeats Hanzo, much to the surprise of the Student Council. The Council cannot reconcile Tatsuya's flawless victory in his duel with Hanzo with his poor showing in the practical exam. Once he regains consciousness, Hanzo tacitly withdraws his objection to Tatsuya's nomination by apologizing to Miyuki. Mari introduces Tatsuya to the other members of the Public Morals Committee, who note the fact that he's a Course 2 student, but warmly welcome him on learning of his victory over the previously undefeated Hanzo. To his dismay, Mari informs Tetsuya that Shun Morisaki, the Course 1 student who started the altercation on their first day, is also joining the Committee on a faculty recommendation. His first taste of action involves a confrontation between the kendo club and kenjustu club. The head of the kenjutsu club, who combine magic with swordplay, forces Sayaka Mibu, a member of the kendo club and Weed, to spar. When he loses, he uses magic in a follow-up attack, in contravention of the rules. Tatsuya steps in and arrests him but is assaulted by the rest of the kenjutsu club who refuse to acknowledge his authority just because he is a Weed. Uryu was known to capture Kyogre. 'Battle of Paris' Mibu asks Tatsuya to join the kendo club, but Tatsuya declines, Mibu then tells Tatsuya that the non-magic specialised clubs plan to join together to tell their thoughts about the couse 1, course 2 discrimination. Tatsuya asks Mibu what she plans to do after telling her thoughts to the school. Tatsuya and his friends confront the terrorists in their hideout. Tsukasa Hajime, leader of the Japanese branch of Blanche, confirms Tatsuya that he manipulated Sayaka's memories. He tried to hypnotise Tatsuya using Evil Eye magic; when it failed, he fled and eventually got subdued by Kirihara who chopped his arm. After the terrorists were taken into custody, Tatsuya and his friends visited Sayaka after she was discharged at the hospital. Afterwards, they return back to their normal school life. The First High Magic Thesis team successfully delivers their presentation to the audience, with Cardinal George congratulating Tatsuya backstage but promising that his school will beat them. Before they can begin their presentation, however, the convention center is attacked. The convention defense forces engage the assaulting teams but are bogged down by slow progress with evacuating the students and convention personnel, but discover that the attack is being launched from an unidentified disguised ship anchored in the harbor. Armed assailants assault the main hall,but are easily countered by Tatsuya combined with Paul Gekko's Partial Mode Clones after he inspires the other students to resist. Cardinal George confronts Tatsuya on using a top-secret technique used by STARS called Molecular Divider, but Tatsuya ignores him, saying that he doesn't have time to explain himself. Asuza casts a charm to calm everyone in the hall, and the evacuation begins to an underground shelter via an emergency underground tunnel. Tatsuya's group lead the counterattack against the main terrorist force attacking the center. Shizuku uses her family's knowledge to take the group to the VIP conference room so they can use the network to get a better idea on what's going on outside, then meet with the rest of the First High student council members in the green room to discuss their next move. The group deciphers the enemy's motive to be to raid the Magic Association's main database. Just as the group decides to evacuate to the shelter with everyone else, Major Kazama and Fujibayashi arrive and dispatch new orders to Tatsuya, revealing to everyone's great surprise there that he is a JSDF operative. Major Kazama tells everyone that this is confidential information, and his status must remain secret. Miyuki unlocks the seals on Tatsuya's powers and activates him to answer the Paul Gekko's call and JSDF's call to defend the city. Crimson Prince brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. Mayumi and Shizuku call their fathers to lend helicopters to evacuate the personnel who were unable to reach the bunker, and everyone is extracted. Tatsuya takes to the skies in the flight suit, which R&D had improved beyond his own design, and begins by destroying the attackers' recon drones.The battle for the city continues, with notable First High members and Crimson Prince fighting back the attackers. Kirihara is severely wounded and Kei is killed in an ambush by Eggman Robots, but Miyuki and Uryu arrives, eliminating the attackers using Cocytus and the Flower Blaster and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. Tatsuya and other airborne comrades obliterating an enemy mechanized battalion. Some enemy soldiers recognize him as Mahesvara. Meanwhile, Jummonji leads magicians from Magic Branch Association charasmatically, resulting in the enemy retreating. The Crimson Prince reaches the house of Zhou Gongjin and demands that he allow him to kill the perpetrators, to which Zhou agrees and assures The Prince that he had also been victimized. The scene then moves to the Saegusa helicopter. The students in the helicopter are very curious about Tatsuya's magic, which healed Kei and Kirihara's wounds. Miyuki explains Tatsuya's magic Regrowth and how he has to take a lot of pain whenever he uses it. Later, they defeat Lu Gong-Hu and his employer at the branch of Magic Association building. The battle proceeds with the airborne troops and the magicians led by Jummonji, sandwiching the enemy from 2 sides, successfully obliterating most of the enemy. Some manage to escape to the camouflaged ship, though. Later, Major Kazama authorizes Tatsuya to activate Strategic Class Magic, Material Burst, which can convert mass into energy. Tatsuya uses Material Burst on the preparinging Great Asian Alliance's navy, completely annihilating them leaving the Egg Fleet surviving the Attack. Meanwhile, Miyuki has a short talk with Yotsuba Maya, who invites them to come by the Yotsuba House. The event is referred to as Scorched Halloween, the day when magic surpassed any mechanical weapon. Yotsuba Maya inviting Kazama and the siblings on the same day, while Tatsuya hugs Miyuki, on his return with Uryu. 'Return of the Shinobi King Arc' 'Legend of Korra Arc' Team Angel saying the last words, good bye after graduating from the National Magic University Affiliated First High School. They went on board the White Fox the Mothership of the Ninja Pirates. They head to the Land of Alpha. 'Land of Alpha Arc' ='Meeting Lahar' = Years Later, Lahar was the President of the Land of Alpha. Lahar meets Paul Gekko again and his Descendant, Uryu. Tatsuya and Miyuki have another far too intimate moment, embarassing Leo and Erika, but sending Mizuki into a fangirl moment. Tatsuya then explains Cast Jamming and the 8 Types of Magic and the 3 exceptions. Usually, Cast Jamming only works with the military heavily restricted resource Antinite, but Tatsuya has created his own mock Cast Jamming spell, which is insanely difficult. He explains why he doesn't make this knowledge public. The next day, the 1st Course students seem to be intentionally attacking him. He is attacked by a mysterious person who then runs off. Tatsuya has become famous, occurring to his friends, causing a stir in the school as to how a 2nd course could take on 1st course students and win. Sayaka asks him to talk with her in the cafeteria. Miyuki worries about how when Tatsuya's true power is discovered, people will flock to him out of selfishness. He thinks that it will be fine if his secret is revealed, as he lives for Miyuki's sake. 'Land of Luna Arc' Team Angel and the Shiba Siblings went to Baticul, in recognition of his superior magic-tuning skills, is named to the engineering squad, over the objections of a number of Course 1 students. After school, Tatsuya surprises his sister when presents her with a magic tool he developed that allows a person to fly, a feat that no one has never attained before. ='Battle of Baticul' = Before the Nine School Competition Starts, Team Angel was shocked to the see the Egg Fleet preparing the Invasion. The Shiba Siblings and the First High School were told about this Situation. Armed Eggman Robot-like assailants assault the main hall, but are easily countered by Tatsuya after he inspires the other students to resist. Cardinal George confronts Tatsuya on using a top-secret technique used by STARS called Molecular Divider, but Tatsuya ignores him, saying that he doesn't have time to explain himself. Asuza casts a charm to calm everyone in the hall, and the evacuation begins to an underground shelter via an emergency underground tunnel. Tatsuya's group lead the counterattack against the main terrorist force attacking the center. Shizuku uses her family's knowledge to take the group to the VIP conference room so they can use the network to get a better idea on what's going on outside, then meet with the rest of the First High student council members in the green room to discuss their next move. The group deciphers the enemy's motive to be to raid the Magic Association's main database. Just as the group decides to evacuate to the shelter with everyone else, Major Kazama and Fujibayashi arrive and dispatch new orders to Tatsuya, revealing to everyone's great surprise there that he is a JSDF operative. Major Kazama tells everyone that this is confidential information, and his status must remain secret. Miyuki unlocks the seals on Tatsuya's powers and activates him to answer the JSDF's call to defend the city. =Cold Emperor Returns = In order to the Egg Fleet from Attacking, Team Angel makes their way through the minor warships, all the way to the central flag ship, the Final Fortress where they confronted Lyon and his Battleship, the Black Demon. Uryu was able to capture the Giant Battleship by trapping it inside the Battleship-size Cage. After the Battle, Team Angel note that the statue's chakra was the Ultimate Weapon, thus the revived Ten-Tails appears from the clearing smoke in it's Zeref Form. Mylene declares that it is was indeed the Time to let Lyon take over the World as Dr. Lyon Eggman. After Dr. Eggman witnessed Lyon carrying on Eggman's Will to take over the World, the doctor was pleased that there would be some for him to create his Eggman Empire on. It's Fleet appeared as a means for Dr. Eggman to conquer the world with the Ten Tails. Taking command, Paul Gekko devises a battle strategy to face the beast launching a continuous Jet Stream Attack, which culminates with Uryu's Quincy Arrow seemingly being decimated by the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball, but it was later revealed that Kei and Kirihara takes the Shot and dies to save Paul Gekko's Descendant. As the opposition notices this, and his team-mates already somewhat incapacitated. Miyuki arrives, eliminating the Eggman Robots using Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. While he is cheering over his apparent victory. Lyon explains everything that The Ten Tails can use the Chaos Emeralds to command his fleet to prepare the Invasion. Dr. Eggman announced to the world that the Eggman Empire would arise and dominate the Earth. =Kusanagi Returns = Team Angel heads to Yoshi Island to see the Amusement Park, Eggmanland. The Ten Tails emerges with Dr. Eggman and his Loyal Servants to attack the group again only to be saved by Kusanagi Gekko who doesn't have the luxury of mourning. Kusanagi is pained but grateful that His Son has this small thing to keep him from completely losing Bianca's will to live. As the beast attacked Paul Gekko and Uryu, it quickly landed a blow on Uryu before he had time to retaliate. Landing on either side of the Shinobi King. Paul Gekko and Uryu launched a barrage of simultaneous Tailed Beast Balls at the beast only for the Ten-Tails to counter using one of its own, completely nullifying the oncoming attacks. With the battlefield now shrouded in mist and all sensory skills being jammed, the question of whether they thought they were hiding was raised. With a single swipe of its tail, the beast is able to dissolve the mist. Just then the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique is used to counter, and when the mist cleared, it is revealed that the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces had joined the battle. The Alliance launched a barrage of techniques in order to incapacitate the Ten-Tails, so that they could get to Lyon and Dr. Eggman. Minato Namikaze then used a Contract Seal on Lyon to release the the Ten Tails from it's Control. Unfortunately, The Ten Tails is receiving any from Dr. Eggman not from the Cold Emperor. With this, a powerful blast sets a Explosion from the frozen Tundra with the Fully matured Primal Ten Tails the Eggman was on top of it's Head. The Ten Tails is still receiving and commands from Dr. Eggman. Paul Gekko explained his history and the origins of the Kuro Akatsuki. He then thanked Uryu for everything. However, the doctor managed to use Ten Tails' Power to let Lyon control the Ten Tails thus letting it them go beserk much to the horror of Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko and Uryu is repeatedly knocked down in his attempts to restrain Lyon. The struggle between Paul Gekko and Lyon continues. Uryu and Paul Gekko eventually reaches Lyon who was able to help him control the Ten Tails much to Eggman's Surprise. Doctor Eggman beamed himself to the Land of Las Vegas establishing his own technological utopia called Eggmanland. 'Justice Arc' After the Ten Tails sealing, Team Angel went to the Land of Alpha to celebreate their Victory over the Kuro Akatsuki's defeat. Family *Raimei Shinto- Sister Gallery Gau meets Raiko Shinto.png|Gau and Raiko Paul Gekko and Raiko Shinto.png|Raiko meets Paul Gekko Kensou.png|Raiko during his Training Raiko sleeping.png|Raiko Sleeping Raiko Shinto Sprites.png|Raiko Shinto Sprites Category:Characters